Nathanael X Reader 'How we used to be'
by Jessica Winter
Summary: You and Nathanael had been best friends for a long time, having each others backs, telling and keeping secrets, spending every moment of every day together until high school came, and he became distant. Switching classes, hanging out with the jocks and the popular kids, even though he's always hated them, and ignoring you. Until you take a stand.


You'd been best friends for a long time, telling each other everything from crushes to nightmares to embarrassing moments and family problems. Well at least you used too, until high school started and he went off in the wrong direction, with the wrong crowd of people, following others blindly and leaving you behind wondering what ever happened to you two.

Whatever happened to the cute red headed artist you used to know?

You glanced over at Nathanael from across the classroom, you both had english together because it was mandatory but everything else was different. Before grade nine you had picked electives together, now in grade twelve, you barely spoke and if you did, he looked completely uncomfortable, glancing around nervously before running off.

Was there something wrong with you?

When the bell had rang and everyone left to go to either their next period class or to their lockers, you froze mid step, your eyes locking on two big burly jocks in your grade that were a couple lockers away from you. They weren't what caught your attention, the skinnier, slightly shorter redhead that they were pushing around was what had made you pause. "Nathanael!" You called from down the hall, as you made your way towards the three of them.

Other students in the hallway parted to let you pass, "Hey! Leave him alone!" You shouted at one of the jocks, who turned his attention down towards you. "What do you want shorty?" He asked in a snide and rude tone. "(y/n) don't, I can handle myself…" Nathanael said, he refused to look at you.

"I said, leave him alone." You said, glaring up at the jock and ignoring Nathanael's words, "And if I don't want to?" The jock said, a small smirk making its way onto his face. "Then I'll….Um...Punch you!" You said with all the courage and fierceness you could muster, which wasn't much. Both jocks laughed and let go of Nathanael, pushing him away and taking a step closer towards you.

You shrunk back a bit before remembering who they were bullying, standing as tall as you could, you raised your small fists and glared. "You wouldn't dare." Said the other jock who hadn't spoken to you, "Try me." You said and as soon as you said it your fist connected with his face.

As soon as you pulled your first back you were pushed against the lockers by the other, "You little brat." Said the guy you had just punched, his nose was trickling a thin line of blood down onto his upper lip as he glared at you. "I'll break your ugly face you runt." He growled, "Hey just leave her alone, it's not worth it guys!" Nathanael tried to reason with them, but he was a little too late.

His words were in vain, by the time he had finished his sentence, the guy you had punched in the face had retaliated, punching you in the face harder than anything you could do. You let out a small scream, your face lit up with pain, luckily he had hit the lower part of your face, because if you had been hit straight on, your nose would probably have been broken.

"Hey it's the principal! We gotta run!" The other jock said, stepping back and grabbing his friend by the arm before booking it down the hallway towards the doors. "(y/n)!" Nathanael said, putting his hands on your shoulders and staring into your eyes, "You're so stupid, why did you do that?" He asked, he was practically screaming at you.

"They were hurting you, I had to do something." You said, you sounded a little funny because your lip was already starting to swell, "(y/n)..." Nathanael said, looking you over for a moment before pulling you into a tight embrace.

"Nathanael?" You asked confused, he hadn't said more than a few words to you in so long, let alone hug you. You loosely returned the hug, "Are you okay?" You asked, tilting your head up slightly to look into his seafoam coloured eyes. "No…" He mumbled, "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for suddenly ditching you once we got into highschool, I'm sorry you were hurt because of me...I'm sorry (y/n)." He said as he looked away from you.

"I've been a huge jerk to you, and it's okay if you don't want to forgive me because I-" He began but was cut off by your lips, you gently pressed your lips to his in a soft sweet kiss before pulling away.

Nathanael stood, shocked and stunned by your actions as you quietly giggled, "You don't need to apologize, I was never mad or anything, a little upset but it's okay now." You said, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek which was crimson red with a blush. "I-You….We….I...What..?" He said unable to form a complete sentence anymore.

"Nathanael, I love you, I've loved you since we were kids, and then when you started becoming distant and moving on with other people, it really hurt, I thought I lost you forever." You said, shifting your gaze from him to the floor, slightly embarrassed with a light shade of pink dusting your cheeks.

His eyes widened, he was quiet for a moment before he began to chuckle, "Hey don't laugh at me!" You said, hitting him lightly in the chest while pulling away, only to be pulled back into another hug from him. "I'm laughing because I love you too, I didn't think you felt the same way so I tried to distance myself in hopes of getting over you...Although it didn't work at all." He said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"You….Love me too?" You asked, frozen. "Yes, I love you (y/n)." He said as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on your forehead, increasing the colour of your blush. You smiled, a real true smile, a smile that could brighten anyone's day, one you hadn't given out in so long.

"I'm really glad." You said, before snaking your arms around neck and pulling him closer to you, he gently wrapped his arms around your waist and smiled down at you, his red hair falling in front of his face like it always did.

Reaching up, you tucked a strand of his red hair behind his ear, "That's better." You mumble while leaning forward a bit and kissing him, he pauses for only a moment before kissing you back. When the two of you pull away, it's only because you need the much loved oxygen, even then you continue to lightly peck his lips before moving on to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, and then his lips once more.

He chuckles and gives you the same treatment you just gave him, "So does this mean we're together now?" You ask, he grins, "(y/n) will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, answering your question with a question of his own, causing you to giggle slightly.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend." You say before pulling away from him. He gently grabs your hand, "Of course, now, allow me to walk you to your next class." He says.

"We're already really late, we might as well skip." You say and pull him towards the doors and outside, "Wow you're such a bad influence (y/n)." He teases, but follows without complaint. You raise an eyebrow at him, "Really Nath? Really?" You giggle, and soon you're both laughing and enjoying the moment like things used to be.


End file.
